clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Version History
Throughout the course of time, SUPERCELL has introduced many updates. Each one fixing bugs, trying to balance raids and/or introducing new items, upgrades or features. Version 3.54 - 12th March 2013 "Dark Elixir troops" Get ready to unleash the true power of Dark Elixir... Introducing the mysterious Dark Barracks and ultra cool new Dark Barracks troops! *Minions: These fast flying menaces rain down deadly acid on their foes. *Hog Riders: Hammer in one hand and hog reins in the other, these mighty warriors leap over walls and go straight for enemy buildings. *Valkyries: Armed with mighty two handed axes, these maidens unleash whirlwinds of doom upon everything around them. *If you happen to see dark tombstones, you'll know you're being visited by these awesome new Dark Barracks troops. Having trouble with walls? *Improved Wall Breaker training techniques have revolutionized the cunning of these fearless demolitionists. Wall Breakers now maximize the potential of each and every bomb, avoiding decoys and distractions. *These crafty new Wall Breakers demanded a bit more elbow room, so they now take up two camp spaces. Usability improvements! I can't hold it. *Players now have an option to move multiple wall pieces at one time. Yay! *Troops can be deployed near obstacles, so no more getting lost in a sea of flags. *A new laboratory screen lets you browse available upgrades even while an upgrade is already in progress. *Ever wondered how much loot can you get from single players levels? Well now you can find out, just by tapping the map. *The Battle Results screen now shows your loot with spaces between numbers (100 000 instead of 100000). *A handy total destruction percentage is now included in the battle log. *If a Barracks is being upgraded, its queued troops no longer count towards the "Troop capacity after training" count in the Barracks' training screen. Super Performance! *Our code wizards have made the game run silky smooth, even at the high levels. This means better control over battles. Improved game balance! *Wizards and Dragons now do small area splash damage *Decreased training time for P.E.K.K.A *Decreased training cost for Dragon and P.E.K.K.A *Increased hitpoints and damage for level 1-2 P.E.K.K.A and Dragon from the [//forum.supercell.net/showthread.php/24356 Supercell forum.] Version 3.25 - 2/5/2013 Cool New Leaderboards *Climb to the top of your Clan; see who's on the rise and who's falling *New local Leaderboards: who's the best player in your country? *Clan members who recently joined tagged as "New" *Supersize my Leaderboards! More players now fit onboard New unit upgrades! *Upgrade your Laboratory to to unlock these mighty level 6 units *Barbarians get sharper swords and mighty horned helmets *Archers get new bow techniques and fashionable tiaras from their Queen *Giants are heartier and hairier than ever *Balloons are pimped out with spikes and the Jolly Roger Air-tight air defense! *New deadly traps to stop airborne attackers: Air Bomb and Seeking Air Mine *Upgrade your Air Defense turrets to level 7 to shoot down the nastiest dragons *Turn enemy balloons into pincushions with the level 11 Archer Tower Hero improvements! *Heroes recover health faster thanks to the Alchemists' new sleep potion *Hero level and stats are now displayed correctly when visiting villages *Heroes now patrol a larger area and show guard radius when tapped Gameplay improvements *We discovered that metal armor conducts electrickery! P.E.K.K.A is now a priority target and receives extra damage from Hidden Teslas *Spell creation times reduced - blast more magic more often *Notification when your troops are ready for battle (Army Camps full) *Wall levels 9 and 10 strengthened: hold off the rampaging hordes for longer *Shop now notifies when new items are available *New Achievements: Heroic Heist and Mortar Mauler *Lower reload costs for X-Bow levels 2 and 3 *Tapping a trap shows its trigger radius Version 3.3 - 1/10/2013 Heroes! * Introducing Clash of Clans HEROES: The Barbarian King & The Archer Queen! * Heroes are immortal! Unlike other troops, they will not perish in combat. If they are injured, they can simply sleep it off Dark Elixir * New rare resource: discover Dark Elixir, formed over aeons from fossilized Black Dragon bones! * Use Dark Elixir to recruit Heroes and upgrade their abilities * Build a Dark Elixir Storage on Town Hall level 7 and take the precious resource from other players * Dig deeper: Dark Elixir Drills unlocked on Town Hall level 8 Cool New defences * Two new X-Bow upgrade levels for maximum firepower * You can now build two X-Bows on Town Hall level 9 * Two new wall upgrade levels: "Spikes of Pain" and "Flaming Magma" Know your clan members * Find out who are the most valuable members of your clan! Clan members now get a troop donation score (counted as Clan Castle housing space filled). * Also, the "Friend in Need" achievement now counts donated troops in terms of Clan Castle housing space filled * Added new limits for the clan trophy requirements. 3000 is the new maximum. Balance modifications & bug fixes * Stockpile more Gold and Elixir! New storages added to Town Hall level 9 * Barracks level 8 upgrade cost reduced by 30% * X-Bow range decreased to 11 tiles in Air & Ground mode * X-Bow ammo capacity decreased by 25% * X-Bow loading cost displayed in the info screen * The Winter is over! Santa Spell and Unpleasant Present removed. And it has stopped snowing! * You can now tap and hold the Create Spell button to queue spell production Update Review: Version 2.111 - 11/19/2012 Introducing Clash of Clans limited time Winter special! * Winter theme complete with the best snow fall effect ever seen! * Surprise your enemies with the Unpleasant Present! Special gift-wrapped explosive trap. * New spell: Ask Santa to deliver a devastating bombardment to your enemy's village * Rare X-mas tree, can you spot it? Huge improvements to matchmaking! * Offered matches will now be a lot better and closer to your own trophy count. * Queue system added! Less hitting of the "Find a match" button * New system will work much faster than before Big permanent improvements * Are you in a hurry? Now you can Boost up your resource buildings (starting up at level 5), Barracks (starting up at level 4) and Spell Factory * Leaderboards now shows daily rank changes, see who rises and who falls * Introducing Army Camp level 7, now you can create even bigger armys! * Attention Town Hall level 9 owners! You can now build an additional Cannon! * Added more space to the village to make it easier to move things around and build bigger villages * Decorate your village with the Statue of P.E.K.K.A! Only available to players above level 75! * Defending Clan Castle troops have learned how to jump over walls, just like the villagers do. Balance changes and other fixes * Town hall hit points were increased. * Healer hit points increased * P.E.K.K.A level 2 and 3 hit points decreased * Clan Castle shows activation radius once again Version 2.86 - 10/27/2012 Get ready for the HALLOWEEN EXTRAVAGANZA * Magic is in the air! You can now create spells faster than ever before * Tricks! Brand new Pumpkin Bombs available for limited time only * Treats! We increased the amount of gems in some gem packages * Witches and Monsters! Training cost of Wizards, Dragons and P.E.K.K.As decreased Town Hall level 9 added! * New defensive turret: the X-Bow! This weapon shoots bolts of Elixir with a super fast rate of fire * New spell: Jump! Boost your troops over enemy walls. Upgrading the Jump Spell allows even Giants and P.E.K.K.As to jump over walls * P.E.K.K.A has a fearsome new look that can be unlocked by upgrading her to level 3 * New upgrade levels for Cannons, Mortars, Wizard Towers, Spell Factory, Mines, Collectors and Storages Bug fixes and other changes * Find your biggest rivals with Clan Search * Removed the option to sell buildings * Fixed rare bug that caused build times to be off-sync with shield times * Fixed a bug that player and alliance trophy counts to be displayed differently Version 2.73 - 10/15/2012 Chat improvements * Global chat is now moderated! Report offensive messages by tapping them and choosing "Report". * Improved profanity filter for global chat creates a nicer and safer chatting environment. Clan Improvements * You can now set minimum amount of trophies required for your clan. Players won't be able to apply if they don't meet the minimum requirements. * Added notices to Clan chat when members are promoted, demoted, join or are kicked out of the clan. * You can now send a personal message when you kick someone out of your clan. Other changes: * Players with lower Town Hall levels now lose less resources when attacked by higher Town Hall level players (2 level difference or more). * There is now a short no-attack period after maintenance breaks to allow players to log back in unperturbed. * Added an extra confirmation step when loading village from Game Center to avoid accidents. Version 2.44 - 09/18/2012 * Full support for iPhone 5 and 5th generation iPod Touch * Big new feature: Spells! (Spell Factory unlocks on Town Hall level 5) * Introducing three spells: Lightning, Healing and Rage Spell * Replays added to Battle Log! Now you can see what happened when someone attacked your village * Added Wizard Tower unlock to Town Hall level 6 and another Hidden Tesla to Town Hall level 8 * Matchmaking now gives you better matches and works faster * Troop upgrades are now visualized * Many visual effects were improved * Support for iOS 6 Game Center challenges * Shop and Battle Log redesigned for iPhone and iPod Touch * You can now view helpful hints while the game is loading * Added 3rd upgrade level for Dragon * Fixed the troop donation bug * Troop training and housing mechanics improved * Canceling building upgrades does not give the full price back anymore * Building Walls is instant but requires available worker * Combat balance tweaks * Confirmation popup when speeding up building construction and upgrading * Players gain a very short Shield if disconnected from the server unintentionally * Server now runs battles to the end if user gets disconnected during battle * You can now view the clan before you accept the invitation Version 2.21 - 08/30/2012 * Introducing new shocking defense unit: Hidden Tesla (unlocks on Town Hall level 7) * You can now see traps when visiting own clan members * New Visual effects (Dragon Attack, Wizard Tower attack) * New decoration flags for: Sweden, China, Norway, Thailand, India, Australia, South Korea, Japan * Added FAQ and forums * Improved healer AI * Spring Trap doesn't affect to P.E.K.K.A anymore and her speed has been increased * Building regeneration times decreased * Cooldown added to shield buying (can't be shielded all the time anymore) * Bug fix: Achievements didn't always get updated to the Game Center World Wide Release - Aug 02, 2012 Category:Supercell